


Waiting for him

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Tonks's reasons for loving Remus Lupin





	Waiting for him

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

****************

Dedicated to the lovelly Pandora Jones.

Happy Birthday Pan :D

**************

* * *

She was sleeping peacefully, clutching his pillow against her bare breasts, the silk black sheet was hanging around her waist. She always liked to sleep holding his pillow during his absences on the full moon nights.

She loved dreaming of the day before, when they made love. She could feel the heat of his body even when he was away. He was a force of nature that she had never known with others blokes she dated.

His rough but gentle: hands touching her, teasing her until their release was something powerful and unspoken, only felt. His warm soft lips kissing her, nibbling each spot of her body always made her shiver and wish they could stop time when they were together.

What a fool he was saying she deserved somebody young and whole. Nymphadora Tonks wanted Remus Lupin because he was better than any man she knew, young or old. She just needed to teach to him that he couldn’t be more whole to her.

__

In all ways she could point out.

__

She made her point when he moved to her house on a rainy and cold January’s evening.

A soft breeze hit her face and she pulled the sheet up to her neck. She was cold not only because the window was open; she had to wait to his return for warm her up again with his body. And she didn’t need anything else to feel free and happy.

~Spider


End file.
